Fire and Water
by imjustsaiyan2
Summary: In a world where there is no Avatar, Bulma, the daughter of the Southern Water tribe chief and Vegeta, the son of the Fire Lord, are forced to get married, but why? Bulma is then forced to leave her quiet life in the water tribe and start her new life as the wife of the future Fire Lord. Bulma X Vegeta and maybe Goku X ChiChi if I can. Enjoy!


_I hope you all enjoy, my first AU story I hope I do it justice, let me know what you guys think. I don't own DBZ or ATLAB. I also don't know where this story is going but I hope I can keep up with it. Once again Enjoy!_

* * *

Her hair was fixed in a tight bun at the top of her head, the dress was a ruby red and it had a white silk sash wrapped tightly around the waist. Gold garnishes were placed carefully around her hair and skin. The corset top was pulled to its tightest setting and the train that followed her required ten people to carry it. The princess looked absolutely gorgeous even though she was also extremely uncomfortable.

Today was the day that she was to be married to Prince Vegeta, a man she had only met once prior to this moment. All she knew about the Prince was that he was the next heir to the fire kingdom and he was 18 years old. The fire nation had forcibly took over her home land and forced her to marry him, that is, if she wanted her village to not be destroyed. The princess sighed, this was it, she was only 15 and she was getting married, she hadn't even been able to do anything exciting yet. The only thing the princess had to look forward to was the fact that she would finally be able to leave her small kingdom, ever since she was born she was sheltered.

"You look great."

"Want to trade places, you'll get to marry a prince."

"As much as I'd love to take you up on that offer, marrying the fire lord's son doesn't sound like a good time."

Princess Bulma gave her childhood bestfriend ChiChi, a pouty face. This was another shortcoming to being the tribe leader's daughter.

"I'm going to give him hell for the both of us ChiChi. He didn't even give me a betrothal necklace." Bulma looked her friend deep in the eyes trying to force a smile. They grew up together and Bulma trusted ChiChi with her life and she knew her friend felt the same way.

"Give him hell Bulma."

The girls gave each other one last hug before it was time for Bulma to head down the aisle, the path that led to her husband to be.

Bulma walked down the aisle, she glanced to her left and saw her whole kingdom in attendance. Everyone was wearing traditional water-tribe ceremonial clothes. The wave of blue was calming and familiar, it looked like the vast ocean. The princess then looked to her right and saw a pool of red, of course the fire nation looked like an ocean of blood, a sea of danger and destruction, it clashed so much with what she was used to.

Bulma's stomach began to do summersaults, she was getting nervous this was going to be what she saw every day. The fire nation looked so tense, most of them gave her a disgusting look, they were clearly disapproving of this whole marriage thing as much as she was. Bulma gave them a stern irritated look in response as she continued down the path to her demise. If Bulma could just run away from this all with no consequences, she would. The Prince always looked so uptight and angry, like someone took his favorite toy as a kid and never gave it back.

The wedding was taking place on neutral grounds, it took her tribe 5 whole days to get there. It was a plain flat area, but the fire nation dressed it up in tons fire nation paraphernalia, she imagined that this was what the fire nation looked like, nothing water tribe related was visible other than it's people. They didn't even try to embrace the water tribe traditions, it was a pure fire nation wedding from the wedding dress to the music.

Bulma finally snapped back to reality when she was face to face with Prince Vegeta, Bulma instantly regretted all of the times that she wished for a boyfriend, she now wished that she was back at the Southern Water tribe. He stared her straight in the eyes which made Bulma extremely uncomfortable, she took another glance at her tribe and smiled. She was going to nail this wedding thing, she was trained weeks prior on how to properly conduct herself during a fire nation wedding. She just had to stand there as the people around her basically did everything for her.

As Bulma's eye scanned over the group of her people she took notice of the boy she was previously engaged to. His name was Yamcha and he was a nice boy, Bulma and him had been spending a lot of time together. Even though their marriage too was arranged, she didn't mind him, she knew him and actually liked him. Bulma quickly turned her gaze away from him. She hoped that nobody noticed their locked eyes, it would probably cause a lot of trouble.

They placed the fire nation emblem in the center of her bun and the ceremony was going flawlessly, until she had to kiss the Prince, the crowd was silent as the two came together for their first kiss. Bulma was hesitant at first, she felt like she was somehow letting everyone down, but she didn't have a choice. Bulma leaned in and placed a small kiss on the Prince's lips, he applied a little force back and quickly ended it. After that they turned to the guest and bowed, as to say thank you for your attendance. Everyone began to clap on the fire nation side while the water tribe hollered and called, this was tradition for them.

"What a bunch of animals." The Prince said under his breath, but it was not low enough for Bulma not to hear. It wasn't long until the Prince felt a stinging sensation on the side of his face from a slap that was swiftly delivered by his wife. The guest all fell silent.

"How dare you? I may be married to you but I refuse to let you talk about my people like that, like the fire nation is that much better! Listen he.." Bulma was cut short by a gang of fire nation soldiers who grabbed the Princess and took her to the back of the elaborate stage.

The soldiers threw Bulma hard on the floor.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you." One soldier rose his arm to strike her but was restrained by none other than Prince Vegeta. Bulma looked away out of disgust, she didn't feel like looking at him, the guards did her a favor by dragging her out of the ceremony.

"I'll take care of her, leave us." The Prince ordered the soldiers out of the room and they all smiled as they filed out in a uniform fashion.

"That was quite the stunt you pulled." The Prince approached the girl and lifted her up by the arm.

"Yeah, well maybe you should watch your mouth from time to time, you can come off as a jerk."

Bulma felt a burning on her arm where the Prince was holding her, 'Shit, that's right he's a fire bender.' Bulma thought as she winced at the pain, she didn't cry out though, she wouldn't give him that satisfaction. The Prince let her go as she pulled her arm in from pain.

"Is this how you treat all the women in your kingdom?"

"We treat our women equally, therefore that was payback for the show you just put on for everyone. Prepare your goodbyes we'll be leaving soon."

The Prince left the room and soon after, another soldier entered the room to dress her scar.

"He's not all that bad once you get to know him." The guard had a gentle smile, he didn't even seem like he was from the fire nation.

"Well he sure had me fooled, ow!" Bulma slapped the soldier's hand away, he clearly wasn't aware of his own strength. "You're dressing a wound not fixing an airship!"

The soldier let out a laugh, "Sorry, sorry. I'm Goku by the way, you'll be seeing a lot of me from now on." Goku held out his hand and Bulma hesitantly grabbed it, the soldier lifted her up to lead her back outside where her family was waiting for her. Before she left the room she removed the large train that was weighing her down and tossed it on the floor.

"Okay, now we can go."

Goku smiled and directed her to where her family.

XXX

Bulma ran into the arms of her parents who held on to her as if they never wanted to let go. Bulma looked at her older sister, Tights and gave her one last hug.

"Take care of mom and dad. I'm sure they'll let me visit from time to time."

"I'm looking forward to it." Tights looked at the fire emblem pendant in her sister's hair, it was horrible that it came to this. Tights wasn't sure why they wanted Bulma to marry the Prince but she was sure that the reason wasn't a good one. If the fire nation wanted to destroy their little tribe they could of, there was no Avatar to protect them. Bulma wasn't a bender so Tights couldn't wrap her head around why they forced her into marriage.

Tights kissed her little sister's forehead. Bulma pulled away from her family, if she didn't leave now they'd have to pry her from them.

"It's time for us to leave Princess." Goku gestured toward the royal fleet that waited for her, this was the end of her quiet little life in the Southern Water Tribe.

Bulma boarded the ship and she had never seen anything like it, it was enormous on the inside and out. Tons of people were scrambling around, making preparations for lift off she assumed.

"I don't like this thing." Bulma looked back at Goku, who was following close behind her.

"Believe me it's faster than any other form of travel at the moment." Goku looked back down at Bulma, he honestly liked her the moment she slapped the Prince. She'd give the Prince a challenge and Goku couldn't wait to see how that would turn out. "Let's go to the royal quarters, there you can change out of this wedding dress."

Goku guided the Princess through the corridors of the ship. Left and right Bulma saw fire benders glaring at her, trying to intimidate her with whispered taunts and glares.

"If anyone has anything to say, speak up, otherwise shut up and move it along." Bulma wasn't one just sit there and be insulted, they should have already known that from the wedding fiasco.

One soldier approached the Princess, "Fine, I've got something to say I'm not sure why they decided to let you marry the Prince, but if you decide pull that shit you did at the wedding again, I'll be sure to end you." It was the same soldier that tried to strike her at the wedding, figures he'd have something to say.

"Cool it Nappa, you shouldn't speak to her that way." Goku stepped in front of Bulma, if he let her get hurt he'd be in loads of trouble. "Come on Bulma, ignore him he's just jealous he couldn't marry Prince Vegeta." Goku teased as he continued to lead Bulma to her destination.

Nappa growled, he hated Goku but he knew he was no match for him. Goku had ranked top of his class and was instantly promoted to Vegeta's personal guard, even though he was several years younger than both Nappa and Vegeta. Seeing him just strut away like that irritated Nappa to his core.

"Here's your room." Goku knocked on the door before receiving permission to come in.

"Hey Vegeta, I brought your wife." Goku laughed as he saw the Prince look at him with irritation.

"You never told me we were sharing a room, this ship is huge can't I have my own room." Bulma barked at Goku sharing the same glare as Vegeta.

"Well you never asked. I guess I'll leave you two alone, seeya!" Goku hurriedly left the room. Vegeta rose from the bed he was lying on and stepped forward until he was right in front of his wife.

"Why would you expect your own room, we're married so I suggest you start getting use to this." Vegeta's voice was dry and bored. He glanced at her arm which was now bandaged, Vegeta had sent Goku to tend to her wounds after the incident.

"Is your arm any better."

"Yeah, no thanks to you though. Why do you even care?"

Vegeta didn't answer her, he simply reached around her and loosened her corset. Bulma pushed him away as she staggered backwards.

"Hey mister, what do you think you're doing? I may be your wife but there will be none of that tonight."

Vegeta laughed sarcastically as he pointed toward the bathroom.

"You have a change of clothes in there, unless you rather stay in your wedding dress the whole trip. I figured you would need help getting that undone." Vegeta grabbed Bulma and pushed her in the bathroom. "Change" was all he said before shutting the door behind her.

Bulma looked in the mirror and saw that her face was brushed with pink, was she blushing just then? She turned away from the mirror to see some garments waiting for her on the counter. She changed into the fire nation clothes, of course it was all red. All the red really clashed with her blue eyes and hair. Out of everyone in the water tribe, Bulma was born with ocean blue hair, it's what separated her from the rest of her people, what made her special. Bulma removed the fire emblem from her bun and her hair dropped to her shoulders. She really wished she had some beads to put in it, but she'd just have to settle with it straight down.

Bulma cleaned herself up and she finally looked like Bulma again, minus all the red, brown and gold clothes. She stepped out of the bathroom to see the Prince staring out one of the windows.

"What now?" Bulma asked nervously. She honestly didn't know what came next since they were married now.

"Now we sleep, it's getting late."

"There's only one bed, where will you sleep?" Even though Bulma already knew the answer to this question she still had to ask. Maybe, just maybe, there was another secret bed in the closet or something.

"Well this is my bed, so I'll be sleeping here."

"Don't you mean our bed, I'm your wife, what's yours is mine and what's mine is yours." Bulma smiled, she had him there. However, she immediately regretted the comment as the Prince approached her.

"I suppose you're right." He grabbed her chin and pulled her face close to his. "Since you want to use the wife card to win your arguments, why don't we consummate this marriage, wife?"

Bulma felt her face blushing, she'd have to take control of this situation.

"Fine then let's." Bulma sounded a bit more aggressive than she meant to and pushed the Prince on the bed. There was a genuine look of surprise on his face, he honestly didn't think she had it in her.

Bulma climbed on top of the Prince, Bulma felt a shiver go down her spine, what if he didn't back down, what if he actually welcomed her approach. Bulma's body got stiff as she felt his hands cradle her waist.

"What? Are you getting nervous already?" The Prince already knew she was challenging him, but he also knew that she wouldn't go as far as to actually have sex with him. He was just playing her little game for now.

"N-no." Bulma leaned close to the Prince's face, his eyes were locked on hers. It was like he was looking deep into her soul, it made Bulma uneasy.

"Vegeta the Fire Lord!..." Goku was at the threshold of the bedroom door holding a scroll in his hand. Goku had urgent news to tell the Prince however he didn't expect to walk in on a scene like this, they didn't even like each other two seconds ago. A devilish grin spread across the soldier's face.

"I see I've caught you guys at a bad time. I'm sure the Fire Lord will understand if this message was delayed." Goku began to close the door but Vegeta rose moving Bulma from on top of him. He really wished he could have ended that game, but he had business to attend to. Bulma just sat on the bed embarrassed, for some strange reason she didn't want Goku to see her in that position.

"I see you and the Princess are getting along." Goku joked and received a hard elbow to the stomach from Vegeta.

"What does my father want?"

"Maybe it's best we speak outside." Goku opened the door and followed the Prince out. "See ya Bulma…er I mean Princess." The door closed behind them and Bulma quickly rose from the bed and pressed her ear firm against the door. What could they possibly be talking about? Bulma was sure that this news was about her so she tried to pick out bits and pieces of the conversation.

"Vegeta, your father wanted me to give you this scroll along with this message…" Goku held his chin for a moment. "I can't remember exactly what he said but it was along the lines of keep a close eye on Bulma, or something. I wasn't taking notes and he was talking really fast."

"Isn't he on the ship, can't he tell me himself."

"No he just left, apparently there was some business he had to take care of, 'official matters' he calls it."

Goku was the worst person to deliver a message, but it came with the job. Vegeta really couldn't decipher the half message that Goku told him. He was forced to marry this girl and his father never really told him why, but he had to do it he had to honor the request. Vegeta rubbed his temples.

"Whatever." The Prince walked back into the room, maybe the scroll will clear things up. Vegeta opened the door and noticed Bulma rushing back to the bed throwing the covers over her head as she got in. Vegeta completely ignored the fact that she was listening in on the conversation, maybe next time he'd pick a more private location.

Vegeta was tired and simply crawled into the bed next to Bulma, he stayed on one side of the bed and she on the other. Both of their backs were facing each other, Bulma shifted around in the bed. She had never shared her bed with another man, with her mom and dad yes, but this was way different. Bulma glanced over her shoulder after a half an hour passed.

"Hey are you still awake?" Bulma asked but there was no answer. "Guess not." Bulma tried once again to fall asleep but it took an hour for her tiredness to consume and lull her to bed.

Once Vegeta was sure that Bulma was asleep he turned and glanced back at her, she was actually extremely beautiful for a water tribe girl. The Princess had beautiful blue hair that the Prince had never seen before, it was strange. Vegeta rolled back over and closed his eyes, even though he was in an extremely unusual situation, he wouldn't let himself loose his cool because of this woman.


End file.
